Lovely Sinners
by Happy-Red-Rabbit
Summary: This is the redo of My Pet, My Toy and My Doll. Tyki, Rhode and Allen are after something, something no one else is allowed to have. Will Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda leave everything behind or will they resist the temptation crawling into their hearts and minds? Lucky, Yullen, RhodexLenalee
1. Chapter 1

This is the new version of My Pet, My Toy and My Doll = s/6555483/1/My-Pet-My-Toy-and-My-Doll-redoing

I just couldn't finish My Pet, My Toy and My Doll, I felt like I created it horribly and without much planning. Then my writing skills got slightly better and I decided to write a new version instead of completely giving it up :D

I hope you enjoy Lovely Sinners :)

Anyway I don't own D. Gray-Man, wish I did though, it's awesome :D But nah it's owned by Katsura Hoshino

**Chapter 1**

Do you ever have the moment when everything has gone wrong? I have that feeling right now. I'm losing my life and no one can replace me, the one who was meant to has been taken away from me. I couldn't protect him like I said I would. The Black Order is falling, Exorcists, Finders, Scientists, even the Nurses and Cooks are fading away into words, their life slipping by, recorded by my memories. Yuu Kanda's gone. He ran away, following his controller like a _Toy_. Lenalee Lee, she is ruined and has been molded into the perfect _Doll_. And Lavi. He's now locked away from me, leashed to his master, like a _Pet_. This is the fault of three Noah;

**Allen Walker**

**Rhode Kamelot**

**Tyki Mikk.**

If Yuu Kanda never met that Noah, he might still be fighting Akuma or glaring darkly at anything that moved.

Which fate is better?

_A mindless Toy or hateful of everything?_

If Lenalee Lee never met that Noah, she might still be locked away in the tower with her Brother or weeping silently.

Which fate is better?

_A broken Doll or trapped forever in pain._

If my Apprentice never met that Noah, he still might be with me or he might be dead.

Which fate is better?

_An obedient Pet or dead?_

* * *

"_**KOMUI!**_" A redhead cried out, horrified along with a white haired teenager.

"Brother!" A green haired female shouted angrily.

"I'll kill him..."

"Supervisor why did you do that?!" A sandish coloured male asked, shaking the whining purple haired male violently.

"I can't let my Lenalee go into that school by herself! My sweet Lenalee will make all those girl's jealous with her beauty and they'll bully her! I won't turn them back Reever! I won't!" The male whined, shaking his head.

"Turn them back right now Komui!" Reever seethed.

"I'm going to chop him into pieces." A voice growled out darkly, causing Komui and Reever to pale and glance over a the long, blueish haired swordsman, pointing Mugen at the purple haired male.

"Please don't Kanda! Otherwise you'll never get turned back!" The head of the Scientist department begged which made the grey eyed Exorcist's expression darken even more.

"C'mon Yuu! Relax-" The redhead with a green eye and an eyepatch tried to say but yelped when a sword was swung the Bookman Apprentice's way.

"Shut it you Baka Usagi! _(stupid rabbit) _I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down BaKanda." _(stupid Kanda) _The white haired teen snapped.

"I'll kill you Moyashi!" _(bean sprout)_

"Enough!" Lenalee Lee shouted, causing everyone to become quieter. "Brother! Turn them back! I can go to the school by myself!"

"No! I turned them into girls so that they could protect you!" Komui shouted back.

Yuu Kanda glared more darkly, but flushed slightly in embarrassment, she now had to wear a short, black skirt, her jacket was shorter and only reached down to her waist but the sleeves were long and had long cuts in them, showing her arms through the sleeves, tall, zip-up boots also came with the outfit. Lavi however now wore a black jacket with the sides reaching down to her thighs, her bandana was off allowing her hair to flow down to her neck, her bottom half now had a pair of large boots with heels covering white trousers. Meanwhile Allen wore black shorts and her normal jacket, though it was redone to look a little neater, long black boots with short heels were covering her feet and a click held some of her short hair back.

"Lenalee can protect herself!" Lavi argued. "So change us back!"

"No! I haven't even made the antidote yet! And I won't until you come back!"

"Go to your room and think about what you've done!" Lenalee shouted, kicking her brother out of the hall.

"Guess we have to go like this..." Allen sighed.

"Che." Kanda hissed, turning away, and marching towards her room.

"Well this is interesting~" Lavi smirked, looking over herself. "I wonder how this record will turn out." She murmured quietly.

* * *

Three days later~

"Here we are! The Bellrian Academy, a school only for girls! And we're being kicked into it..." Lavi sighed, looking at the giant, beautiful school.

"Che, let's get this mission finished quickly." Kanda growled, walking towards the school.

"You're just embarrassed about the uniform." The redhead grinned.

All four girls wore white shirts with black jackets, however Kanda and Lavi wore golden ties with red coloured patterned skirt while Lenalee wore a silver tie and dark blue patterned skirt, meanwhile Allen wore a green tie and a brown patterned skirt. All four wore plain, black dolly shoes along with their uniform.

"The skirts are too short, they don't even cover my knees." The irritated female snapped.

"I don't like this anymore than you do Kan- Kadice, but this way we can help Lenalee easily and not get into trouble. The school only allows male teachers, even then it's still strict." Allen consoled.

"Yeah! So let's get to class already!" The redhead grinned. "We've already been given our timetables and seen the Headteacher."

"I've got Art first." Lenalee informed. "So I need to head over to the back of the school, what about you Alena?"

"I've got Maths." Allen replied.

"Kadice and I are in History!" Lavi beamed. "This'll be easy!"

"Remember your names okay?" The green haired female said, worried.

"We'll be fine. We're Alena, Kadice and Lucy." The Bookman Apprentice informed.

"Be careful, there could be Akuma about, we also need to search for the Innocence." The white haired female announced.

"I think the biggest worry is about you getting lost." Lavi teased.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Allen snapped, blushing, walking off. "I'll see you in our rooms later!"

"Later Alena!" Lavi waved, then yelped as her collar was grabbed and being tugged, dragging her away.

"Hurry up, we've got History." The darker haired Exorcist muttered.

* * *

"Now class, we have two new Seniors entering our class! Give a big welcome to Kadice Yuu and Lucy Scot!"**(1)** The blonde haired teacher smiled her blue eyes gleaming in delight, gently pushing the two girls to some empty chairs, the redhead waving at her classmates while Kanda glared. "Now! they will be with us for a while so please make them feel at home. Now my name is Mrs Carson, if you're stuck with anything please do not hesitate to ask me, here is some equipment you will need for the class." The teacher smiled, handing them books and jotters, notes and diagrams.

"Thanks!" Lavi smiled, beaming back cheerfully.

"No problem! Now, let's begin the lesson."

* * *

"_**Your name**_."

"Lenalee Lee." The girl replied meekly, staring up at the giant, gruff man who stared down at her.

"How do you feel about Art?"

"I like to draw sometimes... but I'm not really a good artist..." Lenalee mumbled, paling slightly when the man's face darkened and his fists clenched, his eyes hidden by the shadows, the area around him darkening.

"Then welcome!" The teacher smiled happily, cooing, turning the darkness around, completely. "We take Art seriously here and anyone who doesn't want to be here is thrown out~ Now that I've confirmed your nature you may stay my dear! Class! Let's welcome this little angel into our loving heaven!"

"Welcome!" The girls cheered, waving and smiling.

"Thanks." Lenalee blinked, her purples eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

"Sit over here sweety! Get nice and comfy as I take us through the path of life! Showing you the true nature of our world! The beauty! The beast! Oh the love!" The giant, muscular man sang, face full of passion. "My name is Mr Baxtor! Art is my passion! Burning in fury through my veins! Lighting up our world with it's beauty and compassion!"

'...Is he okay?' Lenalee blinked, watching him skip around the room then trip and falling flat on his face into the paint trays.

"Mr Baxtor!" Some of the girls cried out then sighed in relief when he stood up, face full of passion as he place one leg out dramatically, his now multicoloured hair flowing in front of him. "He's so beautiful!"

'... I hope Kanda doesn't meet him...'

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today. Alena Walker." A tanned male smiled, glasses sitting on his nose and his blonde, hair covering his face messy making the girls sigh, staring longingly at him as his dark eyes glanced at them through strands of his hair. "She'll be joining our class today. My name is Mr. Kkim, and I hope you enjoy this class miss." The male purred, kissing her hand delicately making the white haired female flush in embarrassment.

"Th-thank you."

"Now, you may sit down, I'll take the register then begin the lesson." Mr Kkim smiled charmingly, allowing the Exorcist to sit down as he began to call out the girl's names.

"He's so good-looking." A girl smiled, whispering quietly.

"I wish I could marry him." Another girl sighed, longingly.

"Me too~"

"He's so charming~"

"I can't believe he only just arrived here last week..."

"I know!"

'This will be a long class...' Allen thought to herself, sighing mentally.

* * *

The four girls finally arrived to their rooms, tired from the lessons, the four entering Lenalee's and Lavi's room and sitting down. Once comfortable and eating some snacks they settled down to talk and do their homework.

"So how was your day?" Lenalee asked the other girls.

"Good, Kadice got so angry during P.E she actually hit the Mr Mercidy with the tennis racket~" The redhead beamed. "It was funny."

"Kanda!"

"He was annoying." The female snapped, glaring at the green haired female.

"Still, you shouldn't have hit him! What about you Allen?"

"My teachers and classmates were crazy... the girls would only talk about how good-looking or not a teacher was and gossiped about everything that moved..." The Junior sighed out. "Mr Kkim either flirted with the girls or female staff, Mrs Avrine kept hugging me, saying how cute I was, for two whole classes... Mr Tanner kept throwing books at us, and when he ran out he threw the science equipment at us, Mrs Rezan was nice though, she actually properly continued the lesson, so now I've learned how to make a Pear and Ginger Tart, then the art teacher Mrs Martin ranted at us about colours for the last class. I'm so tired..." The girl whined out, collapsing on to Lenalee's bed.

"What about you Lenalee?" Lavi asked. "I only saw you in Maths."

"Huh? But Lenalee's in a different year."

"Well 5th and 6th year are the Senior years, those two classes can mix together sometimes depending on the time and subject. 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th years however are all Juniors. Kanda and I are in 6th year, while Lenalee's in 5th, you however are in 4th."**(2) **The redhead explained, smiling cheerfully at Allen.

"My Art teacher is crazy..." Lenalee sighed out. "Everyone else, perfectly fine."

"Yuu nearly killed several teachers, including Mr Baxtor... then Mrs Patrice, the music teacher, Mr Rivens, our science teacher and our P.E teacher, Mr Mercidy." Lavi listed, counting them down with her fingers.

"He was my art teacher too." The purple eyed female sighed.

"Anyway, anyone gathered any info on the Innocence?" The green eyed female asked, watching everyone sigh.

"I was too tired..."

"I forgot..."

"Stupid Moyashi..."

"Shut up BaKanda... I was hungry."

"Che, you still shouldn't have forgotten."

"I only found a rumor, the senior bathrooms having a ghost haunting the place, though the same was also said for Mr Tanner's lab." Lavi muttered, sighing. "So it may not count at all."

"Mr Tanner probably chucked someone out the window..." Allen groaned. "Or an explosive at someone, or a desk..."

"We should check anyway." Lenalee stated.

"Tonight then?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I hope we don't get caught..." Allen mumbled quietly as the girls entered the Senior's bathroom.

"Che, if we do who cares?"

"We don't want to get into trouble on our first day here!" Allen pouted, her hands on her hips.

'...She looks cute...' Kanda blinked, then shook her head. 'That's the Moyashi you're thinking about!'

"Yuu?" Lavi paused then yelped when her collar was grabbed, Kanda baring her teeth and blushing.

"Don't call me that!"

"MEEP!"

"Quiet! We're going to get caught at this rate! We're supposed to be in bed!" Lenalee snapped, glaring at the three.

"Sorry." Lavi and Allen apologised, Kanda tsking and looking away.

_"Who are you?" _A young girl's voice asked from above them making Kanda draw Mugen while the others yelped in surprise.

"Th-the ghost!" The redhead froze.

"I thought that was just a rumour!" The silver eyed female cried.

"You'd be surprised about how many things that are meant to be rumors and legends actually exist." Lavi replied.

"We are Exorcists of the Black Order!" Lenalee announced.

_"Exorcists?" _

"Yes, we're looking for an item called 'Innocence', do you know what that is?"

"She's got it." Kanda snarled, nodding to the girl's hands were a flower lay, glowing a bright green.

_"It's mine."_

"Please, it's dangerous! Bad things called Akuma will come after you and attack you." The green haired female called out to the ghost though winced when the room became colder, ice spreading from the ghost.

_"No, it's mine. I've warned you people before that this was my flower. It's mine. You can't have it!" _The child wailed.

"What happened to you?" Lavi asked, curious. "Why are you in here dead?"

_"I ran in here, hoping the bullies wouldn't come after me... they did, they forced my body into the fountain, I choked on water. The punched and slapped me, hitting me, hurting me. I WANT IT ALL TO GO AWAY! Their eyes were cold! Like that girl's!" _She shrieked, pointing at Kanda, who blinked in surprise. _"They laughed when I begged! Begged them to stop hurting me! I want them __**dead**__!" _The girl roared, Kanda gasping when her body was thrown against the wall, her head whacking it, a sickening crack was heard and blood appeared on the wall which surprised the other girls.

"KANDA!" Allen screamed, diving at her and catching her limp body in her arms, Innocence activated while Mugen hit the ground.

"Yuu!" Lavi yelped, hammer growing.

"She's done nothing to you!" Lenalee cried out, angrily and protectively. "Why did you hurt her?!"

_"Those girls! I hate them! I hate them so much! I begged and begged! Screamed and screamed and still they wouldn't listen!" _The girl cried, tears pouring off her cheek and sparkling with green energy, hitting the floor. _"I drowned! In that cold fountain!" _The blonde girl turned towards Lavi, sobbing. _"No one helped me! The teachers ignored me! Their cold eyes watching me! Just like that girl's!"_

"Hurting Yuu won't help." Lavi spoke gently, urging the girl too calm down. "Who are you?"

_"Cassidy! Cassidy Robson!" _

"Cassidy, hurting and scaring people won't bring you back to life. You're only making yourself suffer!"

_"No! Shut up! Just shut up!" _Cassidy wailed, Lavi yelped as she was thrown into the fountain, drenched in water.

"Lavi! Are you okay?!" Lenalee cried.

"Fine! I'm fine!" Lavi spat out, water dripping off her body. "Cassidy calm down!"

_"I said shut up! I'll drown you if you don't!"_

"Would that make you happy?!"

_"Yes! Yes it would! Then I wouldn't be alone! You wouldn't run away screaming as soon as you saw me! You'd be a ghost too!" _

"Cassi-" Lavi tried but yelped, her body pushed back into the water, head under the water, her body trying to struggle as the girl continued to sob.

"Lavi!" Both Allen and Lenalee screamed, the green haired female jumping over and trying to help the redhead out of the water.

"Cassidy stop! Please! This won't make things better! If you kill Lavi you'll not only hurt you and herself but you'll hurt us as well! She's got family too! They will all be sad if she died!" Allen begged, standing up, gently laying Kanda against the wall.

_"Sad? They would be crying?" The girl tilted her head._

"Yes, just like you are now." Allen said gently.

With a gasp Lavi's head pulled out of the water, coughing and choking. Lenalee hugged her gently, rubbing her back in relief. The girl watched as tears appeared in the green haired female's eyes, tilting her head again in wonder.

_"Why is she crying? Isn't she happy?"_

"She is, those are tears of happiness." The white haired female smiled then gasped as her cursed eye activated. "Lenalee! Lavi! Akuma!"

Several people quickly appeared in the doorway and entered, with cries they turned into Level Two akuma. The group of seven attacked the Exorcists quickly and the ghost, the girl shrieking and disappearing quickly alarming the teenagers. Lavi slammed her hammer into two Akumas, with a shaky breath then froze when she realised she couldn't move her hammer around the room easily or activate any elements without destroying the building.

"The Exorcist can't move her Innocence without breaking stuff!" One of the Akuma scoffed, grinning and aiming it's gun at her. "Let's kill her."

"Or we could drag her back to Master Noah." Another laughed.

"Don't underestimate me." Lavi growled, her small hammer slamming the pinkish Akuma into the blue, whacking them repeatedly until they died.

Lenalee quickly shot through another two Akuma like a bullet, her feet glowing green with the Innocence, meanwhile Allen slashed through them with her claw, slicing two of them down. However a shadow appeared behind her forcing her to turn round to a gun aimed at her face and about to shoot.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee and Lavi screamed in horror, running towards her.

The Akuma collapsed however, bursting into ashes, behind it Kanda stood up shakily, leaning heavily on her legs, panting for breath, blood rolling down her face and dripping onto her body and the white floor.

"Stupid Moyashi..." The long haired girl grunted out weakly, grey eyes drooping closed as her body collapsed, going limp.

"Kanda!" Allen cried, catching the girl and holding her gently in her arms.

"...I'm fine... let me down..."

"You're not fine! You slammed your head against the wall! It sounded painful!"

"...Don't be stupid... now let...me down..." The grey eyed female groaned out, trying to get out of Allen's arms.

"Take it easy Yuu, let me check your head." Lavi soothed, moving in front of the weakened female, holding her head firmly and supporting her neck.

"Don't you get it?! The Innocence! The ghost got away!" Kanda shouted, eyes blurring as she collapsed into the younger female's arms with a pained moan, trying to escape the pair's hold.

"Don't be stupid Yuu. You could have seriously hurt your skull and maybe even your brain." Lavi snapped then looked at Allen and Lenalee as the darker haired female fainted. "Let's get her back to her room, I'll look over her."

"Thanks Lavi." Lenalee smiled then frowned, her clothes and hair dripping while water covered her skin. "And you should get changed before you get a cold."

"Ehehehe." The girl giggled nervously.

Once the girl's arrived in Allen and Kanda's room they gently settled the darker haired female into her bed, changing her into a pair of pyjamas. Once she was covered up Lavi worked on her head, a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders. After several minutes of checking Kanda's breathing, eyes, nose and ears she worked on pressing several cloths to her friend's wound, waiting until the blood stopped, she then checked for swollen in her neck and skin, then her skull. Finally bandaging the girl's head after she finished her checking.

"Will she be okay?" Lenalee asked, worried.

"She'll have a headache when she wakes up and may start vomiting and becoming dizzy, her neck's rather stiff from what I felt and she'll fell exhausted. So tomorrow she's to stay in bed and not go to classes. Only let her out of bed when she needs to go to the toilet but keep an eye on her still. Her spinal cord seems perfectly fine but still I'd rather not take any risks, she heals quickly so she should be better the day after tomorrow. I've given her some pain killers to help ease any discomfort and tension in her body though, but still don't let her move around too much." Lavi confirmed then sneezing lightly.

"Get to bed Lavi, you'll get a cold if you don't get changed and warmed up." The green haired female stated, pushing the girl towards the door.

"Alright, alright. Night you guys." Lavi waved, heading out the room, once in her's and Lenalee's she dried herself off and put on some thick pyjamas, then collapsing into bed, burying herself in the thick blankets and drifting off to sleep.

After Lenalee followed the redhead Allen got changed into her clothes and cleaned herself up, washing Kanda's blood off her body in the bath and sighing gently, glancing down.

'I'm not strong enough... I couldn't protect them...' The girl hissed out, clenching her fist. 'Lavi nearly drowned and Kanda's head was smashed in... dammit! I have to try harder!'

Once the white haired girl got out of the bath tiredly and dried herself off she changed into a pair of light pink pyjamas with with Timpcampy print over the trousers. Smiling slightly she walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light and closing the door, then heading over to her bed and lying underneath the blankets after settling down, staring out at the bed across from her. Kanda lay, breathing softly and evenly, hair neatly sprayed out as she dreamt peacefully.

"She's pretty..." Allen muttered softly then freezing, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "I didn't mean it that way!" The girl cried, then slapped her hands over her mouth.

'I need to be quieter! I'll wake Kanda!' The silver eyed female thought, glancing again at the sleeping female. 'She looks better already... I'm glad... even if we argue a lot it doesn't mean I want to see her hurt so badly...' The girl's eyes began to droop, everything beginning to blurr slightly. 'That's it... I'll watch Kanda until I fall asleep... count her breaths until I sleep...' The girl thought sleepily, mind dully working to lace her thoughts together until everything became dark and she was lost in dreams with Mana Walker and Yuu Kanda.

_Next Day_

Groaning tiredly Lavi rubbed her eye, a headache forming as she walked down the corridor towards lunch, coughing harshly. Classes had not gone well, Lavi woke up several times in the night, coughing and spluttering, proving to her that her body had become ill from the cold water from last night, despite drying herself and sleeping in comfort and warmth, so she had been exhausted in the morning, then coughing during the class hadn't let her focus properly, she didn't even know what she was supposed to have learned during those periods. The redhead yelped however, torn from her thoughts, when she collided with someone, a pair of arms wrapping around her body to stop her from falling, though accidentally pressing her against a chest. Looking up the female saw a blonde haired male wearing glasses, he watched her with his dark eyes, a pondering look appear in both of their eyes momentarily before the pair pulled away.

"Are you okay miss...?"

"Lucy Scot, and I'm fine, thanks for catching me. Sorry for bumping into you Mr-"

"Kkim. I'm glad you're unharmed." The male smiled charmingly. "Are you sure you're okay? You look ill and exhausted."

"I'm fine, really." The redhead smiled weakly, her headache pounding even more.

"You should go to bed, you'll never learn if you're so sick and tired." The male murmured, concerned, gently touching her forehead. "Your forehead's starting to burn up. I'll talk to your next teachers, you just go and rest."

"I said I'm fine, thanks for your concern though." Lavi replied, stubbornly.

"Please miss Scot, listen to me. Go to bed." The male said gently, though the redhead heard a commanding tone mixed in causing her back to stiffen slightly.

"...Fine..." The redhead muttered, shaking her head from the thick blanket covering her mind as she obeyed the teacher. "Thanks for the help."

'What was that? As soon as I heard the command in his tone my body went and completely turned around...'

"It was no problem miss, please rest well." The male smiled, watching as she left. "Exorcists do need their rest after all, Lavi."

**.:End of Chapter:.**

_(1) 'Lucy Scot' is actually the name given to Lavi in my story 'My Chosen Path', however since it's familiar to me I'm also gonna use it here while Lavi is in this situation._

_(2) That's how it works at my old school ^^; dunno if it's the same in Japan. I was struggling to find information about it so I just used my school's layout._

_**Who is Mr Kkim?Can anyone guess? Is it an Akuma? A Noah? The Ghost and the Innocence? Or something else completely different?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters a bit short ^^; sorry**

**Chapter 2**

_"Who are you?" A young girl's voice in her head._

_"Lavi."_

_"Who are you really?" _

_"Lavi." The redhead replied in the darkness, looking around. "Who are you?"_

_"That isn't the only name you have though."_

_"So? Why do you care?" Lavi asked, tilting her head._

_"You have a lot of boys names..." The voice was confused._

_"Cause I'm a boy."_

_"How?"_

_"Well when a mummy and dadd-"_

_"Not that!" The voice snapped, embarrassed. "I meant that when I saw you, you had the appearance of a girl." _

_"Mind telling me who you are before I answer?"_

_"Cassidy."_

_"Why are you in my head?" Then Lavi blinked. "Y'know that sounds so wrong..."_

_"Lavi." _

_"Yeah?" The redhead asked, blinking._

_"Do you hate me?" The voice sounded desperate._

_"You kinda tried to drown me..." Lavi grinned sheepishly. "But nah, I don't hate you."_

_"I want to know how it feels to be alive again... I also want my revenge."_

_"How long ago did you die?" _

_"Two years ago."_

_"So those girls would be in 4th year now. Assuming I've got your age correct."_

_"You do." Cassidy beamed, her body materializing in front of the redhead who stepped back, surprised. "Lavi! You can help me!" The girl smiled, grabbing the redhead's hands and holding them._

_"Uhh, help you with what exactly?"_

_"You can help me kill them." Cassidy smiled brightly._

_"Cassidy didn't anyone ever tell you that killing was wrong?" Lavi sighed, gently pulling her hands away. "I'm sorry but I'm not about to help you murder people, even if they did murder you. I will however find some evidence against them and have them arrested. Does that make you feel better?"_

_"No! Their parents and that damned Principle will just save them! The Principle covered the whole story up! Saying I died outside of the school! I want him dead too! He didn't care about my life! Just our parent's money! He even demanded that my parent's still pay him even though I died!" The blonde snarled, enraged. "Lavi help me!"_

_"I can't! Look I'll try an-"_

_"That's not good enough!" Cassidy snarled, grabbing Lavi's hands again. "If you won't help me willingly I'll make you!"_

_"Cass-" The redhead tried to speak but paused when a glowing green light appeared from the girl's body. "...That flower wasn't the Innocence..." Lavi muttered, staring at the girl horrified._

_"There was a glowing green object in the fountain, it called out to me when I died." Cassidy mumbled softly, her body slowly turning into orbs._

_"What are y-" Lavi tried to say but suddenly the orbs slammed into her body and with a startled gasp everything turned black._

* * *

Lavi sat up quickly, panting, then grinning shakily she began to look over herself and touch her body, surprised. She glanced at the sleeping figure across the room who was curled up under the blankets, her green hair sprayed over the pillow.

"I'm alive." 'Lavi' giggled. "I can get revenge. I can make them beg as I did." The redhead giggled quietly. "I can touch things again. I can talk to people without them running away in terror." Then she touched the area were her heart is. "Lavi won't remember that I possessed her. When she wakes up she won't remember a thing and will act normally. No one will suspect a thing." 'Lavi' continued to grin and giggle, pleased.

~Lovely Sinners~

A yawn filled the room as the figure from the bed sat up, her grey eyes opening as her messy hair fell on to her face. The grey eyes landed on to sleeping figure across the room and a small smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Kanda's still asleep. She looks so peaceful for once." Allen smiled, getting out of the bed and picking out some clothes then dressing in them. "Lavi and Lenalee told me to stay here today and look after Kanda." The girl nodded, then glanced at the darker haired female before walking over and kneeling by the bed. "...You're so pretty..." Allen mumbled, gently pressing a kiss against the darker haired female's cheek then standing up. "I better order some breakfast! Oh and get something for Kanda!" The white haired female stated, going out the room.

"Che. Stupid Moyashi." Kanda muttered, opening her eyes and gently touching her cheek. "...But she's cute in her own way..." The darker haired female then turned over and tried to sit up, pressing her hands against the mattress, however her arms buckled and she collapsed back on to the pillows with a groan, her head pounding and her vision blurring. "...Dammit... I need to get up..."

"Yuu!" A voice cried out from the doorway, a red blur appearing. "Were you trying to get up?!"

"Shut up Baka Usagi." Kanda muttered, feeling her body being pushed firmly, yet gently on to the bed.

"C'mon, relax. Let the Moyashi play Nurse to you." Lavi cheekily winked causing the other Exorcist to blush slightly.

"Don't be stupid!"

"Here's your nurse here." Lavi beamed, looking over as Allen appeared in the doorway holding lots of food along with Lenalee. "You've been asleep for a day Yuu. You need to give your body some time to adjust."

"Allen managed to get lots of food. There's Soba for you Kanda." Lenalee smiled, gently placing the tray on the table. "Don't worry. We'll look for Cassidy tonight. Maybe we can convince her to part with the Innocence."

"I doubt it." Lavi frowned, a strange look in her eyes. "She wants revenge after all."

"We better get to class Lavi." Lenalee smiled, grabbing the redhead's hand and tugging the girl towards the door. "Get well soon Kanda! And don't you both start arguing!"

"Che." Kanda huffed, sitting against the pillows while Allen handed her the tray then began eating her own breakfast.

* * *

Allen frowned as she sat down on her bed, Kanda had fallen asleep again, leaving the white haired female to her memories.

_"Kanda will probably wake up soon. Hopefully not before I get back though, or she'll just try to get up." Allen mumbled, heading towards the kitchen. "Anyway I better be quick in case she really does wake up." The white haired female continued, then yelped when her arm was grabbed and she was slammed against a wall in the smaller, darker corridor._

_"Yo." A blonde haired male greeted, grinning cheerfully._

_"Mr. Kkim?... No wait-" Allen's expression brightened and she leaped up, wrapping her arms around the man's neck in an embrace. "Tyki!"_

_"Hey Allen." Tyki Mikk chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What happened to you and Lavi? You're all ladies." _

_"It was Komui Lee." The white haired female sighed, shaking her head. "He didn't want Lenalee to go by herself to this school so he changed us into girls!" _

_"You look very pretty." The older male chuckled._

_"Shut up!" Allen snapped, blushing._

_"And you're wearing such a short skirt too." The golden eyed male smirked, a hand brushing her bare leg slightly before pulling away._

_"Tyki!" The girl yelped, jumping away. "I thought you liked Lavi!"_

_"Of course I do. Don't worry Allen, I'm just admiring my cute little sister." He purred in reply, an innocent smile lighting his face._

_"You're after the Innocence right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It's that ghost from the Bathroom, she's got the Innocence." Allen informed while Tyki frowned._

_"No Allen. That's wrong. She is the Innocence."_

_"What?! How do you know?!"_

_"She went into the Akuma's bodies and completely destroyed them." The Noah muttered, crossing his arms. "The Earl was also suspicious of that."_

_"I have no clue were she went to. After the Akuma appeared she took off!" _

_"I heard about that. She is a bit of a pest right now." Tyki sighed then regained his former posture. "Miss Walker I do hope you will keep a bit more of a closer eye on your friend Miss Scot. She had a horrible fever yesterday, I ended up having to send her back to her ro-" _

_"Alena?" Lenalee blinked, seeing the white haired female with the blonde haired man. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Kkim! Did I interupt you?"_

_"No, no. I was finished anyway." The blonde smiled. "Have a good day ladies." He waved and left._

_"What was that about?" Lenalee blinked._

_"He was worried about Lavi. He said she was sick yesterday."_

_"She was." Lenalee confirmed. "She's much better now though after resting for nearly a whole day." _

_"That's good then." Allen smiled, relieved._

"Be careful Tyki." Allen mumbled softly, glancing down at the floor.

* * *

"Geez that was crazy! Mr Mercidy actually started playing dodge ball Usually only boys play that game!" Lavi cried, nursing a bruise on her cheek at she carried her empty tray towards the pile of used trays.

"I thought you liked that game." Lenalee smiled, watching the older female as she held her own tray.

"Not with him though, he's crazy! He was on a team of his own and he still won!" The redhead whined.

"Mr Baxtor was just as crazy today, for some reason he got us to make furry cups..." Lenalee murmured, puzzled.

"Okay... that is kinda weird..." Lavi replied. "Why did he do that?"

"I think he said he wanted us to develop our 'wilder side'?" The green haired female mumbled. "Oddly enough my classmates loved the idea."

"I hope he doesn't ask us to d-" The redhead was about the finish when she was roughly bumped into, causing her to fall on to the floor.

"Hey!" A voice shrieked. "Be more careful you brat! These are new designer clothes!"

"It wasn't her fau-" Lenalee began, kneeling down to help Lavi up while glaring up at the blonde haired female with brown eyes.

"Such a loser. I mean what's up with your hair." The blonde asked Lenalee. "Pigtails? Ew. And green hair? You're such a freak."

"I know, Alexandra lets get away from these freaks." A brown haired girl urged, her blue eyes glaring down at the pair.

"I want an apology from both of them first. The redhead for bumping into me and the freak for even appearing near me with her ugly face." Alexandra demanded, pointing at the Exorcists.

"Is something wrong?" A male's voice asked from behind the group of girls.

"Mr Kkim!" Alexandra squealed happily. "These girls were being horrible to us! Please make them stop! The green haired girl called Rebecca fat and ugly when she tried to help her up!"

"It was horrible. I've never been called such nasty things in my life." The brown haired girl sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"It's okay Rebecca They're just jealous because you're beautiful and kind." The black haired female tried to consoled stroking her friend's hair to comfort her. "I mean they even called Alexandra a-a... oh I can't even say it!"

"Thank you Kristy." The brown sniffed.

"Unfortunately ladies I think you'll need to come with me. I did after all see you." He nodded to Rebekah. "Trip Miss Scot up."

"I-I did no such thing Mr Kkim! Please believe me! I'd never be so heartle-"

"Report to my classroom ladies. We'll discuss this in private." The blonde male ordered calmly, a soft smile lighting his features.

"Yes Mr Kkim." The girls sighed out sadly, walking out of the dining room.

"Now." The male smiled, kneeling down with his hands stretched out. "Are you ladies okay?"

"Yes, thank you Mr Kkin." Lenalee smiled, then paused and glanced at Lavi whose visible eye was dull, staring blankly at the doorway were the three girls disappeared from sight. "Lucy?"

"Oh?" The redhead blinked, surprised, then smiled and gently took the teacher's hand, allowing herself to be pulled up along with Lenalee. "Thank you and sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The girl smiled cheerfully, though Lenalee was alarmed to see anger seeping into her eye.

"No problem miss. I'm afraid I must go and see to those young ladies. Have a nice day." The blonde male bowed politely then left the room, walking down the corridor.

'That was odd, Lavi looked enraged...' Tyki pondered, a frown appearing on his features.

"Uncle Tyki!" A girl's voice cried out, a weight appearing on his back as two arms wrapped around his neck. "I want to see those girls! They were so mean to my doll!"

"Hello Rhode." Tyki smiled briefly.

"What's wrong?" Rhode blinked.

"Something's wrong with Lavi. As soon as she saw those girls she looked angry."

"Werid, Lavi isn't the type to get angry over something like being tripped up."

"Indeed, that's what worries me."

"Hey Tyki, maybe I could find the answer from those girls." Rhode smiled sweetly. "Can I play with them? My doll shouldn't be treated like that~"

"Of course. Though don't kill them or completely destroy their minds. Make them think I lectured them and then that they had a nightmare when they went to sleep. I can't let myself lose this job yet after all."

"Sure." Rhode smiled, kissing his cheek as they arrived to his classroom.

"Hello ladies." Tyki smiled cheerfully as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Mr Kkim, who is that child?" Rebekah asked, surprised.

"I'm Rhode Kamelot." The blue haired Noah giggled, jumping off her Uncle's back and on to his desk.

"Well ladies, it's time for your punishment for being such bad girls." Tyki chuckled, sitting down on his chair. "I would have been nicer about it but unfortunately for you children you were also seen by my niece, who is _very_ protective over her doll."

"Mr Kkim what are you talking ab-" The blonde began but then cried out when the room began to change its shape and look.

"Let's see those memories of yours." Rhode grinned manically, waiting for the girl's tormented screams to be revealed.

* * *

'Those girls. I found them. I actually found them.' 'Lavi' thought to herself while sitting in her Maths class. 'I can get my revenge on them and the Principle. Then I'll be at peace. They can scream and cry to themselves when everyone runs away from them. Hmm, maybe I'll drown them all. It would be ironic~'

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Lenalee whispered, leaning over to the redhead.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" The redhead replied quietly.

'This girl is so annoying...' Cassidy thought to herself.

"You've been very quiet..."

"Just thinking about our mission." The ghost replied, watching the lesson.

"Don't worry, we'll be finished soon." Lenalee smiled.

'Yes. Yes we will.' Cassidy thought to herself, a grin appearing on her features.

"Yeah, and I can't wait." The redhead replied, grinning widely.

_**.:End of Chapter:.**_


End file.
